


Study Methods

by Palizinha



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Study sessions probably don't usually have that amount of intrusions of personal space.





	

“You don’t actually think this is a good idea, do you?” Zack asked, wondering how Melissa – who was downright obsessive about her grades – wasn’t bothered by the fact they had an exam during the next day and she had lost her science book for maybe the third time that month.

“You say that, but I’m not seeing you study either,” Melissa shot back without missing a beat, as she kept doing weird turns around the room and putting up empty papers there.

“I have a schedule. It mostly consists of not worrying about it, then staying the last twenty minutes before the test going over the book. I don’t tend to have straight A’s, however.”

“That’s clear, because if you did,” Melissa smirked as she got into Zack’s personal space, her finger on his chest. “you would know that this _is_ how I study.”

Zack didn’t quite get how exactly empty papers helped her, and he also wasn’t sure why it felt weird that she was so close to him right now. Or, you know, why she had felt the need to do that.

Melissa laughed, apparently knowing he didn’t get what she meant, so she took a turn to stand around him and put her hands on his shoulders as she approached to whisper on his ear. “I start by getting everything ready, and as I go over the subject, I write the main points in each paper, and whenever I need to go over something that is about two different things I have already written, I put it in a paper between them.”

“That’s overly complicated,” Zack deadpanned, trying to ignore how needlessly close to him Melissa was right now, her breath ticking his ear.

“I have a terrible memory, so I need to both write it down and write it down _while_ also linking it to other parts of what I’m studying. Considering my grades, I dare you to tell me it doesn’t work.”

As she spoke, Melissa had finally gotten away from Zack, but only to wink at him with a smirk, and Zack was once more caught off guard by his reaction to it.

It wasn’t like he had feelings for her, or anything. They were friends.

“So what you’re saying is that the only reason you do it is that you can’t remember anything? How do you even remember you have a method, then?” Zack still couldn’t believe Melissa had to overcomplicate even studying.

Zack didn’t even pay attention to the fact that as he spoke, he was the one to put his arm around Melissa, holding her close to him as he teased her.

Melissa also didn’t register Zack’s position, but turned her head to his, making them end up face to face, almost no space between them. “And that is why you are an amateur, my dear.”

Milo, who had been late for the studying section, walked in just then, to find Melissa and Zack seeming to be about to kiss.

“Am I… interrupting something?” Milo asked awkwardly.

It finally occurred to the two what their position right then was, and both jumped away, with Melissa tripping on a table’s leg and Zack slipping on one of Melissa’s blank papers that were still on the floor.

All three of them stared at each other for a moment.

“…Sorry.” Milo said hesitantly.


End file.
